A Short, Long trip
by Mickey3
Summary: I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision, if I maybe should have flipped that coin just one more time.


**A Short, Long Trip**  
**By Mickey**

Status: Completed 01/27/2010

Spoilers: Rising

Word Count: 1,371

Author's Notes: Written for the stargatedrabbles list Challenge # 105, "many miles traveled". John's thoughts from the time he set foot on Atlantis until they learn about the power issue. Thanks to Lyn for the beta! This was originally written for a zine. Now that the one year waiting period for posting on the 'net is over, I'm putting it up. It has been tweaked a bit since it was put in the zine.

* * *

Holy crap! I figured Ford was kidding when he said going through this thing would hurt like hell, especially after he whooped and jumped through it backwards. He could have mentioned the part were you feel like your freezing your butt off though.

Talk about traveling a very long distance in a very short time. This has got to be some sort of record. We just stepped into what looks like a vertical puddle of water in the middle of a large metal ring, and whammo, five seconds later we are God only knows how many light years away in a whole other _galaxy_.

I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision, if I maybe should have flipped that coin just one more time. This whole thing is pretty overwhelming. Who'd a thought I'd have some weird gene that lets me use some pretty advanced stuff that the eggheads, for the most part, can only drool over and dream about using.

As we enter the city, things start lighting up. Pretty cool. Nothing like turning on the lights without having to flip a switch.

As I walk around what appears to be their version of the Stargate control room, more than just the lights pop on. I quickly throw my hands up in defense as Doctor Weir approaches. "I didn't touch anything." And I haven't. Not a damn thing except my feet on the floor. And since I'm wearing combat boots, I don't think that counts. The geeks have been pulling all the sheets off of everything.

"Relax, Major, it's like the entire complex is sensing out presence and coming to life," she replies immediately as she walks around.

McKay starts rambling, again - I don't think I've ever met anyone who talks as fast as he does. In the short time I've known him, he's done that a lot. "This has got to be the control room."

He has an incredible knack for stating the obvious too.

"This is obviously their version of a DHD."

"Oh, obviously." In the short time I've known him, he's made it a point to go on and on about how much smarter he is than everyone else, including me. He seemed to get especially uppity about his intelligence when they were using me as a human guinea pig in the chair in Antarctica and to test all their gadgets. I think he's jealous. I think he's jealous. Not really sure why though. I mean, this mutant gene thing is completely random. Or so I'm told.

Wonder if he picks up on sarcasms at all?

He walks right past me like I didn't say anything.

"This area could be power control systems."

Obviously not. I tune him out as I look around more.

I think the doctor and I are going to get along just fine. She seems pretty tough, but open-minded. I don't think the fact that she's a civilian will be an issue. It won't be for me anyway. As for the marines, now that's another story entirely. She seems to understand and accept the way the military works, to a certain extent anyway, more so than most civilians do.

This place is a complete mystery. We have no idea what, or who, we'll find here. From what little I've learned about the Ancients in the past few weeks, they have some pretty cool stuff. Whether or not we'll ever get back to Earth with any new technology or information is iffy at best.

As we look around and McKay babbles on, Sumner's voice comes over the walkie. He's only asked for Weir, but there's no way I'm allowing her to walk around this city alone until we are completely sure there's no aliens running around or hiding somewhere. Or any indigenous animals. We may not be on Earth anymore, but that doesn't mean there aren't any dangerous animals here. Specifically, the kind with sharp teeth and short fuses. Weir moves to join Sumner and I follow behind her. She says nothing, gives no indication she isn't happy about having a shadow.

Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine.

Colonel Sumner on the other hand, his. . . dislike of me certainly isn't going to make this expedition any easier, especially if we are stranded here for a while, but that doesn't really bother me much. I've been dealing with hard asses like him since Afghanistan. As we reach the colonel and see what he thought was so important, I'm in complete awe.

Now _that's_ what I call a view! Don't think I need to worry about any wild beasts anymore. I've never been in an underwater city before. Definitely explains all those stories we heard on Earth about the great city of Atlantis lying on the bottom of the ocean. They were all true. It just hasn't been found because they got the planet, and the _galaxy_ wrong.

"Colonel, Doctor Weir," McKay begins as he enters the room.

That may be what he was coming down to tell us . . . well, them anyway, but I can't help it when it blurts out. "We're under water!"

"Yes, I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately, some sort of a force field is holding back the water."

His words falter a little as he finishes speaking and actually looks out the window.

"That is impressive, isn't it?"

Now that's an understatement. I don't know what to say so I simply nod in agreement. McKay breaks the silence first.

"Doctor Beckett has found something you should see." Without waiting for an acknowledgment or reply from anyone, McKay turns and leaves, obviously expecting us to follow without question.

We all follow McKay into a room where Doctor Beckett is standing at some sort of console watching a hologram of a woman talking.

"It's a hologram," he states.

Another one with a knack for stating the obvious.

"The recording loops. This is my second time through." He seems pretty pleased with himself.

Sumner asks, "What have we missed?"

"Not much."

As the hologram continues, we watch in silence. I have to admit, it is pretty cool, especially when the star map thing appears over her head. The story she's telling is pretty amazing too. Right up until it gets to the part about the terrible enemy.

Oh, that does not sound good.

The recording ends and Beckett steps down.

Captains Obvious strike again as McKay says, "So the story of Atlantis is true. A great city that sank in the ocean."

Beckett adds, "It just didn't happen on Earth."

"The Ancient Greeks must have heard it from one of the surviving Ancients."

No. Really? I keep that thought to myself.

The door slides open and someone whose name I don't know comes in and starts whispering to McKay.

"I don't like the fact they got their asses kicked."

I agree with the colonel, but right now I'm more concerned with why the guy who's talking to McKay seems so concerned.

Beckett steps up to the console again. "Let's see it again from the beginning."

That thing really fascinates him. I admit it is pretty cool, and I'd like to hear the recording from the beginning, just not right now. It starts playing again.

After just a few seconds, McKay looks up towards Beckett and demands, "Stop. Turn it off."

Beckett does as he's told and looks questioningly to McKay, who explains, "Power levels throughout the city are dropping like a stone."

"What does that mean?" Sumner asks as McKay and the other guy rush towards the door.

Not stopping, McKay turns and walks backwards as he replies, "That if we don't stop everything we're doing right now, we're all dead." Without further explanation, not that it's really needed anyway, he leaves.

Weir, Sumner and I stay put in stunned silence for a few seconds as we absorb the information then quickly leave the room, Beckett trailing behind us.

Yeah, probably should have flipped that coin one last time. Too late to think about that now. Right decision or not, one thing is for sure; this is going to be one hell of a wild ride.

Even if it is a short one.

_THE END_


End file.
